Creating the Strongest Guild
by Razamataz22
Summary: As the Battle of Fairy Tail raged on, Laxus sat within the confines of the cathedral, analyzing the battles that raged on around him, slowly deciding who was worthy of joining his Fairy Tail.


**This idea came to me as I was preparing my Abridged Series for university. A thought popped across my head, if Laxus was creating the strongest guild through the Battle of Fairy Tail, just who would he have in his guild. This is my answer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

Laxus sat within the confines of the cathedral, magic pulsing around him as he watched the status of the Battle of Fairy Tail through the runes that Freed had created. Before they had made their move, he had ordered the rune mage to litter traps around the city that would force the members of Fairy Tail to fight one another. Of those, he would only select the strongest to become a part of his Fairy Tail.

His eyes flickered slightly as the first battle appeared before him. 'Jet versus Droy versus Alzack.' A small smirk crept across his face, having been in the guild for the amount of time that he had, he was well aware that Jet and Droy were on a team together. Undoubtedly they would team up against the gunslinger in an attempt to quickly reduce their competition by one. The plans of the guild master's children were so easy to predict that it was almost laughable. When the winner flashed up as Alzack, a slight gasp of surprise escaped Laxus' lips. "Winning against two thirds of a team, not too shabby Alzack, show me what you are made of," said Laxus as he continued to watch the runes floating above him.

...

'Macao versus Wakaba' appeared in front of him but that wasn't a battle he particularly cared the outcome of. Both of those mages were well past their prime and would only be a liability if they remained a part of the guild. 'Max versus Warren' came next and Laxus immediately knew that the winner would be Warren. He had come across telepathic mages before and they were annoying to beat since they had the ability to predict where your attacks were coming from. For somebody like Laxus however who could easily bypass their magic with pure speed they were not a hassle. As for the rest of the fairies, defeating the telepath would not be an easy task, he looked forward to seeing whether or not any of the guild members could take him down or if it would be one of his personal guard.

'Vistar versus Nab, winner Nab,' 'Laki eliminated four opponents,' 'Alzack eliminated two opponents.' Nab defeating Vistar wasn't surprising, but Laxus didn't particularly wish for a lazy slob to stand in front of his guild board all day and all night; no matter how much process Nab made he wouldn't be a part of his Fairy Tail. His eyes scanning down to where he saw that Laki had taken out four mages was to be expected, he was aware of her Wood Make magic. Creation magic had distinct advantages and disadvantages depending on who the mage was battling. Since Laki had been pitted against four Holder-Type mages, the battle was determined before it had even began. He would keep an eye on how the violet haired girl progressed, he had no problem with allowing girls to inhabit his Fairy Tail. Meanwhile, Alzack had tallied the mages he had defeated up to four, an impressive amount for a Holder-Type mage.

Laxus was aware why the gunslinger was fighting, he wished to protect his fellow gun wielder in Bisca. Alzack was showing that he had potential to be a part of Laxus' Fairy Tail, adding the extra long ranged specialist wouldn't be too bad. Yet a laugh escaped his lips as he realised that his potential Fairy Tail only consisted of seven mages. His laugh only grew as two new battles appeared.

'Freed versus Reedus,' 'Gray versus Bickslow.'

The battle between Freed and Reedus would be a swift and brutal one, Laxus well aware that his right hand man had the ability to tackle anybody in the guild and walk away victorious almost every time. As for Gray's battle, over the years Laxus had admired the Ice mage's determination but he had drawn a short straw encountering Bickslow so early in the competition. Had it been a little later on and he had had a chance to show what he was made of, he almost would have been a candidate for his Fairy Tail. Sadly though, that chance had just expired.

'Elfman versus Evergreen.' "Elfman hmm," said Laxus as he looked over the tally that floated off to the side. The powerful striking mage had managed to defeat three people, undoubtedly shouting 'Man' as he did so. Take Over magic was a rare ability, however Take Over magic of Elfman's calibre...was not needed. Turning away from the results, Laxus decided that now was a good a time as any to gloat in front of his grandfather.

...

Returning back into his body, Laxus had a mildly perplexed look upon his face, pondering as to why Natsu had remained locked within the confines of the guild. He was aware that the thought of not being able to compete in such an event was probably slowly tearing away at the dragon slayer. In honesty, he wanted to see where the pink haired mage stood in terms of power. While against somebody of his calibre, Laxus knew that Natsu had a long way to go. However, it was something he knew the dragon slayer would achieve over time, something that made him worthwhile to keep within the guild, even if he didn't compete in the battle.

Looking at the statistics, it was clear to see that his Thunder God Tribe were well on the move, striking down mages left, right and centre. Alternatively, he looked over towards a tally board to see who had been willing to defeat as many of their guild mates as they could. Surprisingly, of the hundred that had started the battle, twenty seven of them had been eliminated by Alzack. Yet he had come across the worst opponent of the moment in Freed. "Don't worry brat, you've earned yourself a place in my Fairy Tail," said Laxus with a snide smirk.

The battle of Fairy Tail, two remained. Looking at their names, Laxus couldn't help but laugh out loud at the situation. Natsu and Gajeel, the two dragon slayers were the only ones remaining, yet neither of them had had a single fight within the battle royal. The victory was his, now he merely had to wait for Makarov to announce his retirement and Laxus would be the guild master.

Laxus' laughter was cut short however as he noticed that the number of entrants had doubled. A sadistic grin crossed his face. "Erza's restored and Mystogan's joined the fray, including me that's the top three in Fairy Tail," analysed Laxus. "Can't be a festival without the best right?"

...

Laxus was fuming to say the least. With Evergreen losing her battle against Erza, he had had to pull out his trump card in activating the Thunder Palace. Not only that, his ever loyal companion in Freed had almost turned against him but it was all sorted now. He had sent Freed to deal with Cana and the girl from Phantom, neither of which he wanted in his Fairy Tail.

He would defeat Erza and Mystogan by himself and persuade his fellow S-class mages to join his Fairy Tail. Along with the few he had selected through the course of the battle of Fairy Tail, including the odd addition that the Thunder God Tribe believed should be allowed into the guild, Laxus would create the strongest guild in all of Fiore. The lightning wizard spread his arms out wide and laughed manically. Nobody could stop him now, not Erza, not Mystogan, not anybody. He alone was the strongest mage of Fairy Tail, he would create the ultimate guild and nobody would stop him!

...

**Hope you enjoyed. Peace out.**


End file.
